guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ImperialPriest
My User Agreement form not to delete stuff ever again You're not supposed to wipe all of the content from talk pages, including that of your user page. It is where other contributors can look at past comments that have been left. You should Archive them instead. --Rapta 19:35, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Understood -ImperialPriest Introduction Hey everybody, this is where you can ask me questions, talk about how noobish I am, leave me feed back, or for as much as I care talk gibirish. Cause out of all the people that play GuildWars, and all the things you could be doing there, I was important enough, for whatever reason, to take up some of your time. Welcome Hey here, I tell ya what, you're going to hate "My User Agreement form not to delete stuff ever again but to archive it instead(wow this is a long title)" because as people post on your talk page and the TOC appears, it's going to look horrible! And now that I've created this section, you're only one more off... Well that's one of the wierdest welcomes I've ever given! --Xasxas256 19:46, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Heh. Welcome to GuildWiki, dude. :P --Rapta 19:49, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well that's a bit boring Rapta, I was hoping the next poster would create a new section and make my premonition of horribility come to fruition! Still it's only a matter of time...ha ha ha! ;D --Xasxas256 19:56, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :Agreed, changed it down a little cause that did look nasty -ImperialPriest ::Welcome to GuildWiki. I see you have meet a few of the colorful users. Don't hang out with them, they'll get you in trouble. ;) -Gares 20:46, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::Heh heh yeah, the Prophesy came true :P Also you should sign your talk page comments with ~~~~ which automatically generates your user name and timestamp. Also, for minor edits, you should tick the This is a minor edit box, it helps keep cleaner. There's tonnes more editing tips on my user page if you're interested. --Xasxas256 20:48, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::I'm not colorful I'm colo''u''rful! Also I prefer "crazy" or "insaneo" over both! ;) --Xasxas256 20:50, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :::How about something random, like: ::: :::--Rapta 20:26, 4 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Hehe. Zinger! -Gares 20:46, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Uh, is there a delet tag on here anywhere, this shows up in the cat, and i've purged :/ — Skuld 08:19, 15 July 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)